fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nigel the Germ
Nigel is the main antagonist of the Nickelodeon's animated television series, Dogfield. He is a germ who was enlarged by Ben thanks to the Germ Positioning System (GPS), and had a reputation of making people sick. Biography Nigel was first seen, reunited with Jeremy and later infected Hank with its diseases, then was enlarged by the GPS by Ben so he can de-germinate the garage. Then, Paulie, The Cable Guy, and Eliza were also effected, only to Jeremy ends up thrown in the bathroom. Later, he then manipulated Jeremy by infecting Ben, which the latter greedily accepts, then the two infected the entire town. Fortunately, since Tom, the Cable Guy, Angela, and Ginger were infected before, they became immune to ever having it again. He finally germinate Ben before the Cable Guy and the others set him back to normal. Nigel makes a deal with Jeremy to infect Ben by force, so he will take over the world. He later infects Ben by possesing him and take control of his body, as the latter traps the dogs into a limousine, which was a setup and contains the germs from earlier in the film. Later, Nigel mutates again and now has complete control over any type of technology, appearing on Ben's TV, and started to manipulate electronic objects, such as the CD player, laptop and waffle iron to attack them. Nigel then chases down and corners Ben, Tom, Angela, and Ginger with manipulated vehicles. Ben confronts Nigel and orders him to show himself, to which Nigel obliges and fights against Ben. Nigel goes on ranting and raving about how he is going to annihilate Ben, only to be thrown into the sewers by Jeremy. Personality Nigel is the complete opposite of Jeremy, he acts rude, cruel, arrogant, greedy and is very dirty, he does not care about his surroundings, he eats trash and litters it all over the ground. He seems to be good at persuading as he tricked Jeremy to become evil once again and does not like when people get in the way of his doing. Appearence Nigel appears to be slightly bigger than Jeremy. He is green with orange spots, green eyes, eyelids and a tongue. Trivia *Although he did not know it, Jeremy getting his own chapter in the medical books would have also been his undoing if not for Paulie and Chantel, since the doctors would eventually discover how to cure him. However, how long this would take is unknown, meaning that Jeremy may have been able to kill more victims, as well as the Cable Guy. **Furthermore, should Jeremy succeeded in killing several animals, he tried to kill Barbie, but would've killed Ben at a faster time. *Despite being appeared in the film's second half, he is the main antagonist and became more evil than Erick, Marge and Tommy, his three predecessors. This is because Jeremy doesn't have any reedeming qualities and apparently has no reasons for his actions, whereas Erick, his mother and Tommy plotted against dogs due to having been abused by them before, but Jeremy does comedic traits. *The song that Jeremy hums throughout the film is called "Fever". *Tom Kenny is considered for the role of Jeremy. *He is referred to onscreen as Jeremy, but is only credited as The Germ. *Despite the film's failure for critical viewers, Jeremy has been praised, mostly due to the critism for the film was due to the live-action portions while the animated scenes were praised. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Trickster Category:Genocidal Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless Category:Betrayed Category:Liars